Matta O Ai
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki dipaksa menikah dengan anak kerabat ayahnya dan dia menolak. Lalu entah kenapa dia terdampar di Jaman Edo yang saat itu sedang ada pemberontakan. Bersama dengan pengawalnya dia berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Bagaimana kisahnya? Warning! OOC, Typo, AU, ad so much more... Baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya... ONESHOT!


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

Please Enjoy..

**Mata o Ai**

Aku benci rambut merah. Aku benci rambut merahku yang sama seperti ibu. Dan, aku membenci segala sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

_Rambut anda indah kok. Karena rambut itulah saya bisa menemukan Anda._

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Berusaha mengusir rasa sebal dalam hati. Lalu membukanya lagi dan menemukan ibuku masih menceramahiku tentang betapa pentingnya menjodohkanku dengan anak kerabat ayahku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengus di depan ibuku. Bisa-bisa kupingku copot karena dia menceramahiku lebih lama lagi. Jadi, aku hanya menatap langit-langit dan berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir.

"_Kaa-san_, bisa kita bicarakan besok lagi? Aku lelah sekali," kataku memutus ceramahnya. Dia mendelik padaku.

"Kushina! _Kaa-san_ belum selesai bicara," katanya arah. Tapi aku hanya menatapnya lelah dan capek.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali. Bahkan aku ingat tiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Tapi, saat ini aku lelah sekali," kataku berusaha membujuknya. Tapi aku memang benar-benar capek! Capek hati, pikiran dan perkataan.

"Tapi, ini semua demi kebaikanmu! Memang kita sering membicarakan hal ini, tapi kau tak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius!" kata ibuku lagi. Astaga, dia tidak pengertian sekali! Aku memejamkan mata lagi dan...

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan meja itu dan sontak membuatku membuka mata dan...

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku bingung. Bukankah tadi aku sedang mendengar ceramah ibuku yang kolot? Kenapa sekarang aku berada di sini? Ini bukan rumahku! Bahkan aku tak ingat bahwa rumahku bergaya Jepang Kuno dan siapa orang yang berada di depanku ini? Aku menatap orang di depanku ini bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"_Hime-sama_? Apa anda mendengarkan saya?" tanyanya lagi. _Hime-sama_? Sejak kapan aku menjadi _Hime-sama_? Siapa juga orang ini? Aku mimpi ya?

"Er.. Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Dia terlihat marah.

"Berani sekali anda mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!" katanya marah. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"Baik, kita ulangi lagi. Nanti, jika para pemberontak itu datang, maka segeralah pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan bersembunyilah disana untuk sementara waktu. Nanti, saya akan menyusul anda dan kita akan pergi ke kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya," katanya panjang lebar. Aku bahkan tidak menangkap maksudnya apa. Pemberontak? Jalan bawah tanah? Tuan dan Nyonya? Bukankah aku masih tinggal bersama mereka?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia menatapku seolah aku ini alien.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang anda bicarakan?" tanyanya yang membuatku sedikit kesal. Aku menatap pemuda di hadapanku ini dengan tatapan bingung dan capek. Dia pemuda berambut berwarna pirang jabrik dengan mata biru shappire-nya yang senada dengan langit. Dia memakai kimono berwarna biru tua dengan samurai yang diselipkan di obi-nya.

"Aku bertanya sebenarnya ada apa ini? Pemberontakan apa? Ini tuh dimana?" tanyaku padanya lagi. Aku capek sekali. Belum ada satu hari aku menjalani hari, tapi aku sudah mendapat kejadian yang tak terduga. _Kami-sama_, ada apa ini? Aku mencubit tanganku dan sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

"Anda baik-baik saja _Hime-sama_? Mau saya panggilkan Tsunade-_san_ untuk memeriksa?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Aku ini tidak sakit. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk. Aku punya asumsi tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil diantara hal yang paling mustahil sekalipun. Tapi aku harus mencobanya.

"Er... Tahun berapa ini?" tanyaku hati-hati pada pemuda di depanku ini.

"Tahun 1604," jawab pemuda itu yang membuat mataku terbelalak. A-Apa? Ini bercanda kan? Ini pasti mimpi kan? Ini tak mungkin terjadi kan?

PRANG!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Cepat, mereka datang! Pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah! Saya akan menahan mereka!" kata pemuda itu keras. Aku hanya diam, tak menggubrisnya. Apa-apaan ini? Aku masih bingung harus merespon apa. Apa sebaiknya aku bilang padanya kalau aku dari abad 21?

"Er.. Dengar.. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Minato. Minato Namikaze, _Hime-sama_. Saya harap anda bisa mengingatnya," katanya cepat.

"Oke. Begini Minato-_san_, sebenarnya aku ini-" kalimatku tak selesai. Minato segera menarikku pergi dari ruang entah-apa-namanya. Dia berlari dan aku sedikit sulit mengikutinya karena kimono panjang dan besar yang sedang ku kenakan ini.

"Hei! _M-Ma-Matte kudasai_! Ukh," kataku sambil kesulitan mengangkat bagian bawah kimonoku.

"CARI! CARI! PASTI MEREKA BERSEMBUNYI DI SEKITAR SINI!" teriak seseorang. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Minato-_san_?" tanyaku bingung. Kami berlari melewati kamar dan berlari lurus di koridor. Rumah ini besar sekali.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan anda _Hime-sama_. Kita akan menuju ruang bawah tanah," kata Minato sambil terus berlari. Aku terus berlari sampai Minato membuka sebuah pintu.

Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu dan Minato menutup pintunya lagi. Aku bisa mendengar suara wanita menjerit dan suara barang yang dibanting. Aku ketakutan tentu saja, tapi aku juga bingung. Aku mencoba meningat kembali sejarah Jepang yang sempat ku pelajari di sekolah, tapi dalam keadaan seperti aku tak bisa berpikir apapun.

Aku hanya mengikuti Minato saat dia membuka salah satu tatami di ruangan itu dan ada sebuah pintu di sana. Minato menyuruhku masuk ke dalam pintu itu dan setelah aku masuk, Minato menutup pintunya. Perlahan-lahan, suara kebisingan di luar mulai tersamarkan.

Lembab.

Itu yang kurasakan pertama kalinya. Ruangan bawah tanah yang aku tempati ini sangat lembab dan bau jamur.

"Kita akan aman sementara disini. _Hime-sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang menyentakku. Lalu, aku sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku mencengkram erat lengannya dan gemetar. Begitu menyadarinya aku melepasnya.

"Tak apa. Kita akan segera selamat. Ayo, kita pergi," katanya dan aku menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Kami berjalan lurus tanpa banyak bicara. Aku masih memproses tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Maksudku, mana ada kita kembali ke masa lalu? Ini mimpi bukan sih? Kalau ini mimpi aku ingin cepat-cepat bangun.

Aku mencoba mengingat tentang Jaman Edo. Ukh, tapi rasanya otakku sudah diambil keluar dari kepalaku. Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Sekarang satu-satunya cara agar aku mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, aku harus tenang terlebih dahulu. Oke, kau harus tenang Kushina Uzumaki.

Sekarang, kita coba urutkan rangkaian kejadiannya. Pertama, tinggal terpisah dari keluarga. Lalu, ada pemberontakan, lalu, kabur lewat jalan bawah tanah, lalu.. Arrgh... Aku tak bisa berpikir!

"Er... Minato-_san_... Sebenarnya, kapan jalan ini akan berakhir?" tanyaku yang kelelahan setelah menempuh lorong bawah tanah yang lembab dan bau apek.

"Tidak lama lagi. Anda tenang saja," kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas capek dan menarik kimononya.

"Hei, bisakah kita berhenti sejenak? Aku sudah lelah sekali," kataku. Aku langsung terduduk di tempat itu juga.

"Mana bisa _Hime-sama_. Kita tidak bisa santai," kata Minato yang membuatku menatapnya sebal. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku capek sekali. Mana kimonomya berat dan besar lagi. Ingin sekali aku melepasnya, tapi aku masih punya harga diri.

"Tapi aku lelah!" kataku ngotot. Dia meghela nafas dan jongkok memunggungiku.

"Ng?" tanyaku bingung.

"Silahkan naik ke punggung saya _Hime-sama_. Saya akan menggendong anda," kata Minato mantap. Aku menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

Apa yang dia katakan? Naik ke punggungnya? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah di gendong lelaki, dan lelaki jaman edo ini ingin menggendongku? Tapi aku juga tak bisa berjalan lagi. Kakiku sudah bengkak dan sakit sekali. Dengan terpaksa, aku naik ke punggungnya yang tegap dan dia mulai berdiri.

Aku bisa merasakan wangi citrus yang khas dari Minato yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku berdesir aneh. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin cinta. Kami tidak saling kenal sebelumnya dan terlebih lagi, dia dari masa lalu dan aku adalah gadis abad 21.

Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan rindu yang menguar di dadaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku rindu. Hanya itu.

Minato mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Kami terus menyusuri lorong bawah tanah yang gelap dan sempit itu.

Ketika kami berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat sebuah titik sinar kecil. Terima kasih _Kami-sama_. Akhirnya kami keluar juga dari lorong bawah tanah yang lembab itu. Dan, semakin kami mendekatinya, semakin terang. Akhirnya sampailah kami di sebuah hutan. Sepertinya lorong bawah tadi menyambung ke sebuah gua yang terletak di hutan.

Setelah cukup dekat di bibir gua, Minato menurunkanku.

"Kita akan beristirahat disini untuk sementara waktu. Saya akan pergi mencari makanan dan membuat api unggun," kata Minato. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku saja tak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan. Aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa aku bisa terdampar di abad sebelum masehi ini. Belum lagi perasaanku.

Aku mengamati kimono berwarna merah yang kukenakan. Sudah kotor dan lengket. Bahkan kimono ini terasa lebih berat dari yang seharusnya. Dan, euh! Warnanya merah. Warna yang kubenci. Sama seperti rambutku yang sama seperti ibu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Mengetahui aku tidak mendengar ceramahnya lagi dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Aku ingin lihat ekspresinya.

Aku melihat Minato yang sedang mengumpulkan ranting-ranting di sekitar gua. Setelah cukup banyak yang terkumpul, dia mengambil dua buah batu dan menggesek-gesekkannya dan percikan api keluar setiap kali dia menggeseknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, gua sudah terasa sedikit hangat akibat api unggun yang dibuat oleh Minato. Aku menatap kakiku yang sedikit membengkak dn meluruskannya. Minato berjalan mendekatiku dan berjongkok sejajar denganku.

"Apa kaki anda masih sakit?" tanya Minato. Aku ingin sekali tertawa dan menjawab, "tidak sama sekali. Hanya membengkak dan lecet serta rasanya hampir copot lho". Tapi aku hanya mengangguk.

Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kakiku yang sedikit membengkak. Dan, dia mulai memijitnya. Awalnya terasa sakit, tapi lama-lama aku tidak merasa sakit. Aku melihat kearah kakiku. Sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku merasa mataku berkunang-kunang dan semakin berat untuk dibuka. Aku terpejam sesaat dan, dalam posisi duduk selonjoran, aku tertidur dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan sedikit menguap. Bajuku terasa lengket di badanku. Dan badanku pegal semua. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat dan membuka mataku.

Tunggu dulu. Rasanya ada yang aneh deh.

Bukankah semalam aku tidur dengan posisi duduk selonjoran? Kenapa sekarang aku tiduran? Dan, ketika aku mencoba bangun, ada sebuah kain yang menyelimutiku. Aku melihatnya dan tau bahwa kain itu adalah kimono Minato.

Aku menatap sekeliling, dan tidak menemukan Minato. Setelah bangkit dan membereskan penampilanku, aku keluar gua untuk memperoleh udara yang segar.

"_Ohayou Hime-sama_," sapa seseorang dari samping kiriku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Minato sedang membawa beberapa buah dan kelinci mati sambil tersenyum padaku.

"_Ohayou_ Minato-_san_," balasku dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gua.

Aku memperhatikan setiap gerakan Minato. Saat dia menguliti kelinci itu sampai dia memanggangnya. Padahal tidak diberi bumbu apapun, tapi perutku keroncongan dengan sendirinya. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan aku segera mengutuk perutku.

"_Itadakimasu_," kataku sambil bersiap menyantap daging kelinci itu. Aku melihat Minato yang masih memanggang daging kelinci itu.

"Kau tak makan, Minato-_san_?" tanyaku heran. Minato menatapku dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, saya makan jika anda sudah merasa kenyang _Hime-sama_," kata Minato. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena menjaga anda tetap sehat adalah kewajiban saya. Jadi jangan pedulikan saya," kata Minato. Aku menjadi sebal sekali.

"Mana bisa begitu! Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Aku tak mau dilayani dengan orang sakit," kataku ketus. Minato bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku nanti tertular sakit. Itu berarti kau gagal menjaga ku kan?" kataku lagi. Tidak sia-sia aku belajar nyolot. Hehehe...

"Tapi-" Minato mencoba untuk buka suara. Tapi aku belum selesai berbicara.

"Makan. Ini. Perintah!" kataku tegas. Minato tak berkutik. Aku memberi setengah dari daging kelinciku dan Minato menerimanya. Dia mulai makan dan aku juga mulai makan.

.

.

.

Ketika hari menjelang siang, kami meneruskan perjalanan kami. Aku tak tahu seberapa jauh rumah 'Tuan dan Nyonya' yang dia bicarakan, tapi bagiku itu jauh sekali.

Ketika aku sudah mulai lelah berjalan, Minato dengan sigap menggendongku di punggungnya. Dan, setiap kali dia menggendongku, aku selalu menium bau citrus yang khas.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa bau itu tetap ada meski kami tidak mandi, tapi aku menyukai bau itu. Bau itu membuat darahku berdesir cepat dan jantungku berdegup. Perasaan rindu itu menyeruak masuk. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa merasa rindu.

Dan, entah kami beruntung atau tidak, menjelang sore kami menemukan sebuah desa di tengah hutan. Minato berhenti berjalan ketika kami berada di sebuah kedai dango.

Minato memesan satu buah porsi besar untukku dan aku memesan satu buah porsi besar untuknya.

"Tak ada bantahan," kataku galak dan dia tak berkata apapun sesudahnya. Malamnya kami mencari penginapan untuk untuk dua orang, dan besoknya kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

Entah ini sial, atau beruntung aku tak tahu. Saat kami belum jauh berjalan dari desa itu, kami bertemu dengan para pemberontak itu. Mereka adalah preman terjelek yang pernah kutemui. Pemimpin mereka berbadan besar dan giginya kuning. Dia menyeringai begitu melihatku. Aku bersembunyi di belakang Minato.

Si pemimpin itu dengan cepat menyuruh anak buahnya menyerang Minato yang dengan cepat pula di tangkis oleh Minato. Minato menyabet salah satu dari mereka dengan samurainya dan orang itu loncat ke belakang.

Minato bertarung dengan hebat, tapi tetap saja, sehebat apapun Minato, jika pertarungannya 12 : 1, tetap saja tak adil.

Lalu, ketika Minato sedang asyik bertarung dengan salah satu pemberontak itu, dari belakang ada yang berniat menusuknya.

"MINATO AWAS!" teriakku dan tepat pada waktunya Minato berbalik dan menyabet lengan si pemberontak itu. Tapi lawan dibelakangnya malah memukul kepala Minato sampai dia pingsan.

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin berlari menghampirinya tapi gerakanku terhenti. Ada seseorang dari belakang yang menodong leherku dengan pedangnya.

"_Hime_, jadilah anak baik atau pengawalmu akan menjadi mayat di tempat ini," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku memandangnya tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dingin. Dia terkekeh.

"Aku Ibiki. Ingat namaku manis," katanya sok manis yang membuatku ingin mematahkan hidungnya.

Lalu, dia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengikat tanganku. Aku diam saja, lagipula jika aku melawan, aku tak akan menang. Aku hanya menatap Minato yang masih pingsan. Ingin sekali aku berlari ke sisinya dan memeluknya dan membangunkannya.

Tapi aku hanya berjalan menjauh darinya tapi jelas, aku meninggalkan petunjuk.

.

.

.

Rambut merahku.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat mengandalkan rambut merahku saat ini.

Aku terus dipaksa berjalan dan aku benar-benar ingin duduk sekarang. Kakiku sudah gemetaran, dan sudah sakit. Tapi aku terus dipaksa berjalan. Dan, aku juga tak mau menghentikan petunjuk yang susah payah kubuat.

Benar.

Rambut merahku. Aku mencabut lima lembar rambut merahku untuk menjadi petunjuk tentang keberadaanku.

Di setiap langkah.

Siapapun..

Tolong...

Minato...

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup kali ini. Aku jatuh ke tanah yang kasar. Kakiku benar-benar lemas sekarang dan aku mengantuk sekali.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Ibiki dingin dan menarik tali yang mengikat tanganku.

Aku dipaksa berdiri. Tanganku sudah sakit dan kupastikan tanganku merah. Aku bangun dengan lemas tapi memang pada dasarnya aku tak bisa bangun lagi, aku jatuh tersungkur lagi.

Mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku mengantuk sekali. Lalu, entah itu mimpi atau bukan, aku mendengar suara pedang yang beradu dan suara orang yang berteriak.

"...me...ma... im...sama..._Hime-sama_," panggil seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku.

Aku menatap lemas orang itu. Rambut jabrik yang berwarna pirang, mata sebiru langit, dan bau citrus yang khas ini.

"Minato," kataku lemas dan ambruk di pelukannya. Aku tidak tidur, karena aku tahu dia mengangkatku dan membopongku ala pengantin.

"_Doushitte_?" tanyaku ketika aku sudah tidak lemas lagi.

"Rambut anda," kata Minato. Aku menatap rambut merahku yang kubenci. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya.

"Aku benci rambut merah," kataku pelan.

"Tidak juga. Anda cocok dengan rambut merah," katanya. Aku menatapnya.

"Rambut anda indah kok. Karena rambut itulah saya bisa menemukan anda," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Angin berhembus dan cahaya bulan menyinarinya.

Aku melihatnya tepat ke dalam mata birunya. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan darahku berdesir cepat. Yang aku tahu aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga agar momen ini tak berakhir.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," kataku sambil mendengus. Mengabaikan degupan jantungku yang kian menggila. Dia terkekeh singkat.

"Tidak. Saya bicara yang sesungguhnya _Hime-sama_," kata Minato.

"Jangan panggil aku _Hime-sama_. Panggil saja aku Kushina," kataku. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini perintah," kataku tegas. Minato berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata.

"Kushina," katanya pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagus. Pertahankan panggilan itu," kataku riang sebelum jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Besoknya aku bangun di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno.

"Ng?" tanyaku sambil membuka mataku pelan. Apa aku sudah kembali ke duniaku? Rasanya belum deh. Lalu, ini dimana?

"Anda sudah bangun _Hime-sama_," kata seorang pelayan. Menilai daari penampilannya, dia seorang pelayan istana. Aku mengangguk.

"Er.. _Etto_, ini dimana?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tersenyum maklum.

"Di kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya," kata pelayan itu lagi. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air mandi untuk anda. Apa anda ingin mandi sekarang?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Aku segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi dan berendam disana.

Ah.. Sudah berapa lama aku berada di jaman edo? Mungkin sekitar satu minggu. Bagaimana kabar ibuku? Sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa terdampar disini? Lalu, aku bingung dengan perasaanku terhadap Minato.

Kenapa di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman? Darahku berdesir cepat dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Lalu ada perasaan rindu jika aku mencium bau citrus yang khas.

Rasanya aku tak pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya. Aku memang banyak memiliki teman lelaki, tapi tak ada yang seperti dia. Aku yakin belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Lalu, kenapa aku merasa rindu?

Oke, sekarang aku mencoba berpikir tentang jaman edo. Bangsawan, pengawal, pemberontakan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

Ah, aku makin tidak mengerti. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Minato, dia bilang ini di Jaman Edo. Tapi, aku tak ingat ada pemberontakan.

"_Hime-sama_, apa anda sudah selesai?"

"Ah ya, sebentar lagi," kataku sambil bangkit dan memakai handuk yang tersedia.

Setelah aku memakai kimono merah yang telah disediakan, aku berjalan di ikuti oleh pelayanku menuju ruang makan. Disana ada dua orang yang tidak kukenal. Yang pertama laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan. Mereka berdua memakai kimono yang bagus dan berkilauan.

"_Tou-san_? _Kaa-san_?" tanyaku memastikan. Tapi wanita yang berada disana mendelik padaku.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan hah? Tidak sopan sekali," katanya marah. Dia mirip ibuku.

Aku lupa kalau aku adalah seorang _Hime_, jadi harus memanggil mereka..

"_Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_," ralatku. Aku harus menahan tawa saat menyebut mereka seperti itu. Aneh rasanya. Maksudku, aku tak ingat pada mereka berdua.

Kami mulai makan pagi dengan hening.

Jujur saja, itu membuatku merasa asing. Biasanya jika kami makan bersama pasti selalu ramai. Entah ibu yang menceritakan gosip tetangga sebelah, ayah yang sibuk menceramahinya agar menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu atau aku yang menceritakan kejadian di sekolah.

Setelah makan pagi (yang menurutku sangat asing itu) aku berjalan menuju taman dan menemukan seseorang disana.

"Minato-_san_," panggilku. Dia menoleh. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ya _Hime-sama_?" tanyanya yang membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"CK! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kushina saja," kataku lagi.

"Baik. Kushina," katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Kami berjalan menuju bangku taman.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku sambil duduk di bangku. Minato masih berdiri. Aku menepuk bangku yang kosong di sebelahku dan mendelik padanya. Dia duduk di sampingku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. Dengan berani aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku tahu dia sedikit kaget, terasa dari bahunya yang menegang. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kushina, apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tidak menggubrisnya.

"Hn," kawabku asal. Ah.. Aku ingin sekali seperti ini terus.

Hening...

Aku masih menikmati suasana ini sebelum...

PRANG!

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah. Sepertinya pemberontak itu menemukan kami.

"_Kusou_! Mereka menemukan kita," kata Minato sambil menggertakkan giginya. Aku menatapnya panik.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku sambil memegang erat lengannya. Dia menatapku.

Pandangannya kian melembut seakan menyiratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun jujur, hal itu malah membuat sesak dadaku. Entahlah hanya saja asumsi buruk terus menggerayamiku hingga membuat pening kepala. Nyatanya aku tidaklah mengkhawatirkan diriku saat ini.

Aku takut kehilangan pria ini.

Aneh. Karena hey, Minato telah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku, tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasanya kali ini dia akan melakukan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kushina! Ayo segera pergi dari tempat ini," tukasnya sambil menarik tanganku. Membuatku mengabaikan rasa sesak dan aneh di dadaku.

.

.

.

Kami berlari di sepanjang keramaian. Kami menabrak setiap orang yang lewat. Ada yang mengumpat dan memarahi kami. Tapi kami tak peduli. Kami terus berlari sampai dadaku rasanya mau copot. Nafasku sesak dan sudah berat sekali rasanya jika bernafas. Kakiku sudah lemas, tapi Minato terus menarik tanganku untuk berlari. Lagipula kami berlari untuk keselamatan kami berdua.

Kami berlari sampai kami menemukan sebuah kuil kuno. Minato menarik tanganku memasuki gerbang kuil itu. Belum-belum kami melangkah lebih jauh kaki lemas sialku berhasil tersandung dengan sempurna.

"Kushina! _Daijoubu_?" tanya Minato sambil membantuku berdiri. Aku bertumpu pada Minato karena kakiku lemas sekali. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah lari sekuat tenaga seperti itu.

Aku berdiri lemas di dekapan Minato. Dan, saat-saat genting seperti ini hatiku masih saja berdesir aneh dan... perasaan sesak itu terasa lagi.

"Ayo Kush-"

Minato spontan memotong kalimatnya dan memandang ke sekeliling dengan iris biru mudanya yang tampak membulat. Aku mendongak lalu menemukan sekelompok pemberontak itu tengah mendekat ke arahku dan Minato. Secara reflek kami merapatkan kedua punggung kami satu sama lain. Karena sekarang kami terkepung.

"Bagaimana kalian-" Minato menyeru keras dengan geramnya. Ia menggamit lengan kiriku makin kuat. Para pemberontak itu tak menjawab dan hanya bungkam sembari membuka jalan untuk seseorang. Itu si ketua pemberontak ; Ibiki yang tengah menyeringai licik.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan, ya! Tapi sayang.. permainan kalian cukup sampai disini." Setelahnya yang terjadi begitu cepat. Minato menarik samurai dari sarungnya dan memulai pertarungan sengit antara dirinya dan Ibiki.

Minato menyabet samurainya tepat diarah dada Ibiki, tapi dengan tangkas Ibiki menghidar dan melakukan serangan balik. Minato memasang kuda-kuda dan Ibiki menyabet tangan Minato.

"MINATO!" teriakku. Perasaan sesak di dadaku semakin terasa menyesakkan. Aku ingin menangis tapi juga tidak mau. Lalu Ibiki menggidikkan kepalanya memberi kode pada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya maju sambil memegang samurai mereka. Mereka menyeringai dan dalam sekejab Minato dikepung.

Aku ingin kesana dan membantunya, tapi Minato pasti tak akan mengijinkan. Tangan Minato terluka akibat sabetan samurai Ibiki.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau bisa menang seperti dulu lagi?" Anak buah Ibiki mulai menyerang. Minato bertarung dengan hebat. Sehebat pertama kali aku melihatnya bertarung. Minato menangkis, menyabet dan menendang.

Salah satu anak buah Ibiki menendang kaki Minato sampai dia jatuh tersungkur. Belum sempat dia bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, anak buah Ibiki mulai mengeroyokinya.

Rasa sesak dan sedih mulai merasukiku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berlari kearah Minato.

"Hentikan!" teriakku sambil berlari menerobos para pemberontak itu. Aku melihat Minato dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku memeluknya. Seakan berusaha melindunginya dari para bangsat itu.

"K-Kushina... Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyanya sambil merintih. Aku ingin sekali menangis.

"_Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!" ucapku berulang-ulang sambil memeluknya makin erat. Air mataku mengalir tanpa dapat kutahan lagi. Aku memeluknya tanpa peduli fakta bahwa kami berdua jadi pusat perhatian para pemberontak.

Aku dipisahkan paksa dari Minato. Dua dari pemberontak itu menarikku menjauh darinya. Aku (yang masih lemas) berusaha memberontak. Tapi, aku terlalu lemah tak berdaya. Dan ketika aku nyaris terpisah dari Minato, pemuda itu tanpa ragu bangkit dan menarik tanganku dan menghempaskanku menjauh dari para pemberontak.

Lalu, Minato mengambil lagi samurainya dan Ibiki tersenyum aneh. Dengan gesit Ibiki menangkis ayunan samurai Minato hingga terpental jauh, kemudian sampailah pada persepsi terburuk. Pria bertampang sangar itu menghujamkan tusukan tepat di perut Minato. Aku berteriak, namun tak keluar apapun.

"Nah, nah.. Sekarang, _Hime-chan_ jadi milikku bukan?"

Melihat wajahnya aku ingin memuntahinya saat itu juga. Tapi Pria buruk rupa itu bukanlah fokusku, melainkan Minato yang terlentang bersimbahkan darah. Ibiki mendekat seraya menyeret samurainya yang bermandikan darah Minato. Aku ingin sekali membunuh pria ini.

Ibiki menodongkan samurainya kearahku yang berdiri gemetaran. Dia menyeringai seram.

"Mi.. Mina.. to.." lirihku sambil menutup mata. Bersiap ditebas.

JLEB!

Aku sudah menantikan rasa sakit akibat ditebas. Tapi, kenapa tak ada rasa sakit? Apakah memang rasanya ditebas tak sakit?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah punggung Minato yang sigap.

"_Uso.._"

Aku tak percaya apa yang sedang dipertontonkan dihadapanku. Minato berdiri di depanku dengan samurai milik Ibiki tertancap dengan sempurna di dadanya dan menembus tulang belakangnya. Samurai itu nyaris mengenaiku.

Kabar baiknya adalah, Minato berhasil membunuh Ibiki dengan samurainya tercancap sempurna di dada Ibiki. Ibiki roboh seketika. Anak buahnya yang lain melihat Minato takut-takut dan semua lari tunggang langgang. Meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Minato yang sedang sekarat.

"_D-Daijoubu_ Kushina?" tanya Minato dalam keadaan tertusuk. Minato jatuh ke tanah tapi aku menahannya. Jadilah dia berada dipangkuanku dengan samurai tertancap di dadanya.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Tapi aku juga tak berniat menghentikannya.

"_Baka_... _Baka_... _Baka_!" kataku sambil menangis. Aku melihat wajah Minato yang kepayahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"_Nee_... Kushina... Kau... Mau berjanji?" tanyanya susah payah. Aku mengangguk tanpa susah payah. Air mataku masih mengalir deras. Karena jika aku sebenarnya mau, aku dapat mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti yang dikatakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi itu terlalu kejam.

"Apapun itu, Minato."

Rambut pirang itu berkilauan bermandikan cahaya matahari, secerah tarikan sudut yang dibentuk pria didekapanku. Ia membentuk sesuatu yang pada awalnya kuasumsikan bertanda 'peace'. Sampai suara serak Minato mengusik pendengaranku.

"Dua... Dua... perjanjian." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Minato terkekeh pelan.

"Pertama.. Aku ingin... Kushina tersenyum... padaku," tuturnya lembut. Aku sempat terlonjak dengan yang dikatakannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Minato melanjutkan.

"Dan kedua, berjanjilah.. Suatu saat... nanti.." Minato berbisik pelan dan suaranya terdengar melemah. Aku menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin... kita bertemu sekali... lagi."

Bulir air di sepasang manikku bertumpahan. Aku tahu waktu Minato tak lama lagi. Minato mengunci tatapannya padaku dan irisnya kian bertambah sayu tiap detiknya.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Kushina."

"_Aishiteru mou_, Minato." Jawabku sembari menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku.

Kelopak mata Minato perlahan memblokir maniknya. Aku pun memejamkan milikku, masih memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Minato perlahan memblokir maniknya. Aku pun memejamkan milikku, masih memeluknya erat.

"M..Minato... Hiks... Minato... Hiks..." tangisku.

"KUSHINA!" Teriakan itu membuka mataku dan...

Eh?

Aku kembali.

"Apa kau mendengarkan _Kaa-san_?" tanya ibuku. Aku masih bingung dan linglung serta sedih.

"Hiks... _Kaa-san_..." Tanpa aba-aba aku memeluk ibuku. Hal yang jarang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Aku memeluk ibuku dengan erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ibuku bingung. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukanku. Dia balas memelukku.

"Ada apa Kushina? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya ibuku lembut sambil menepuk punggunggku. Aku masih menangis di pelukan ibuku.

"Hiks... _Gomen_... _Gomen_... Hiks..."

"_Tadaima_," suara ayahku yang baru pulang mengusik kegiatanku.

"_Okaeri_," kata ibuku masih memelukku.

"Lho? Kushina-_chan_? Kenapa?" tanya ayahku sambil mendekat kearahku (kurasa). Aku merasakan ibuku menggedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Sikapnya mendadak aneh," jawab ibuku bingung. Mereka tak tahu. Mereka tak tahu apa yang baru saja kualami. Aku kehilangan.

"Oh ya. _Tou-san_ bersama anak teman _tou-san_," kata ayahku. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata sesantai itu saat aku sedang sedih-sedihnya?

"_Konichiwa_," sapa seseorang. Aku menghentikan aksi tangisku. Suara ini...

Aku berbalik dan melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu rumahku.

Rambut pirang jabrik. Bola mata sebiru langit. Dan, entah kenapa aku dapat mencium wangi citrus yang khas dari orang itu. Orang yang selama seminggu di jaman edo menemaniku. Orang yang memintaku berjanji dua hal padanya. Orang yang kusayangi.

"Minato..."

"Kushina..."

**The End**

**No comment..**

**RnR please...**


End file.
